Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is one of the main products in the current flat panel display technology, and has become an important display platform in modern IT and video products.
A liquid crystal does not emit light per se, and instead it relies on a backlight for display. The present backlight from mainstream structure is a side-lighting backlight, which means that light is conducted into the range of a display area through a Light Guide Plate (LGP), and then passed through optical diaphragms, such as a prism sheet, a diffusion sheet or the like. In this way, a uniform light source is finally achieved.
FIG. 1 shows a common backlight 100 in the prior art.
The backlight 100 is provided with light-emitting diodes 106 for emitting light, and the light from the light-emitting diodes 106 enters a light guide plate 101. In the light guide plate 101, the light propagating downwards is reflected upwards by a reflecting plate 105 arranged on the lower side of the light guide plate 101. The light then passes from the light guide plate 101 to a diffusion sheet 102, and homogenized and atomized there before uniformly propagating to prism sheets 103 and 104, where it functions as an appropriate light source for liquid crystal display.
However, in the backlight of the prior art, the light guide plate exists as a considerable proportion relative to the whole liquid crystal panel in terms of weight and size. Furthermore, the manufacturing cost of the backlight is correspondingly increased due to certain requirements of the light guide plate for a material. If the light guide plate structure in the prior art can be substituted by a structure or a component which is light in weight, small in size, low in cost and easy to manufacture, a great progress would be achieved in manufacturing of the backlight.